


李泽言×你 月下、花墙与吃醋的哥哥

by tonyandkevin



Category: love and producer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:29:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonyandkevin/pseuds/tonyandkevin





	李泽言×你 月下、花墙与吃醋的哥哥

早知道一进花园就会被人按住在墙角，当初你就打死都不会喝下那杯酒。  
说来也奇怪，你一向滴酒不沾，只是碰巧碰到有人在你气头上时给你端了杯酒，那时你的第一个反应不是拒绝，而是回头遥遥看向正在和一个头上插红戴绿的淑女攀谈的李泽言。  
用上攀谈这个形容可能词不达意，毕竟怎么看都是那位脑袋上可能端了个鸟窝的小姐在和举着酒杯的李泽言搭话，而他沉默着看向水晶杯里荡漾的酒。  
他的眉眼被水晶灯的柔光笼罩住，和昨晚那个按着你在床上、恶劣地逼着你喊自己哥哥的人简直判若两人。  
看着被剪裁合身的西服裹着的男人和那位鸟窝小姐交换了一个笑，你扭头就把那酒端过来喝了。

等到你反应过来开始后悔的时候已经迟了。  
李泽言的力气不小，轻而易举就箍着你的手将你整个人压在墙上，鼻侧他的呼吸缱绻而暧昧，混着身侧花墙因午夜而更加馥郁的花香味，无时无刻不在提醒着你这个男人在床上的恶劣。  
你偏头不去看他，他却捏住你的下颚迫使你转过去，压低的嗓音像是羽毛挠在心头：“我看你胆子还挺大的。”  
那杯酒尝到嘴里的时候比水还淡，后劲倒是不小，你整个脑子都是混混沌沌，却还没忘记大着舌头反驳他：“你管得够宽……又不是我亲哥。”  
你们兄妹在外和睦亲善兄友妹恭，就差没有传出个你天天给继兄洗脚的美闻，上床的时候，倒是心知肚明了。  
你咬了咬唇，还是憋住了那句对于他来讲，你只是可有可无的床伴。  
“我不管，”他俯身压过来，温热的舌轻轻舔了一下你的脸颊，你哆嗦了一下，暴露在晚风中的皮肤忍不住随之起了鸡皮疙瘩，他慢条斯理地松了松领带，压根找不到半点和在外那个雷厉风行的李泽言相似之处“等着你那个假惺惺给你端了杯迷药的未婚夫来管吗？”  
李泽言定定盯着你，眸里像是翻起了欲要滚涌而来的浪。

 

……想要。  
你舔了舔唇，才发现已经口干舌燥，那个冠了你未婚夫头衔的男人到底有没有给你端迷药这个问题已经不重要了，你只觉得周身被李泽言的手摸过的地方都像是撩起了火一样，一点点地聚集，再融汇到下身，分泌成花液来倾诉欲望。  
你有点庆幸今天穿的是小洋裙，他只需要撩起不算厚的裙摆就可以将欲望嵌入花液泥泞的腿根。那处硕大的头在花缝外摩擦，男人并不急着进入，托着你的臀将你整个人抱起抵在墙上，嚣张跋扈地围着穴口打转，好几次堪堪将顶端挤入，又带着铃口上沾染的花液退出。  
好几次喉间的喘息就要溢出。  
你攥紧了身下男人的肩膀，手掌磨蹭着他柔软的衬衫面料，隔着衣服摩挲到他贲张而起的肌块。  
“哥哥……”你听到自己的声音里带着哭腔，伴随着因为男人的动作而夹杂着的呻吟，就像婴儿一般嗲着嗓子。  
他低头擦过你的唇，嘴里呼出的气息与你的混杂在一起，说出的话是恶魔的低语：“告诉我，下次还会不会喝别人递给你的酒。”  
自下身传来的欲望让你几欲疯狂，理智一点点地崩离溃散，只会一昧地顺着男人的话说下去：“不会……”  
“你是谁的？”带着炙热温度的顶端缓缓推进穴口，你甚至可以感受到顶部的皱褶，一点一点地摩擦过肉缝。  
“我是……哥哥的……”  
他猛地一推到底。  
……  
你大口喘出气，只感觉所谓极乐也不过如此了。还未反应过来，李泽言已经托住你的臀挺腰开始动了起来，身体像是不属于自己一般迎合过去，你扭着腰想要挣脱他，棍身就伴着“噗嗤”的水声一捅到深处。  
“嗯……哥哥……”你背后就是带着凉意的墙，身前抵着男人被扯掉几个扣子露出来的结实胸膛，被逼得避无可避。欲望抽插出花穴时带离花液，于是结合处也是汁水淋漓，快意一波波地从你们相连的根部顺着椎骨传上天灵，在他抵住你粗暴地又一次插进时，你的身体抑制不住地痉挛起来，周身都像是过电了一般。  
高潮。  
销魂蚀骨。  
月夜下的青年慢慢扯出一抹笑容，你才注意到他的唇上还带着潋滟水光，一想到这是什么时候沾上的就忍不住脸腾地爆红——

“还没完呢……”


End file.
